Down Air Attack
A Down Air AttackSuper Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tips is an attack used by all characters in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. These attacks are performed in midair while directed downward. A Down Air Attack is commenced by jumping once or twice and then pressing the attack button while holding the control stick down. Samus, Dark Samus, Zero Suit Samus and Ridley each have their own Down Air Attack. The attacks used by Samus, Dark Samus and Ridley are considered "meteor smashes" (downward-directed attacks that can blast midair opponents past the lower KO line). Samus's Down Air Attack, the Super Smash Bros. - サムス, is a downward-directed 180 degree Arm Cannon thrust. It deals 14% (Super Smash Bros.), 16% (Super Smash Bros. Melee) and 15% (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) damage and is considered one of the best meteor smashes and Samus's best moves in the series. In Melee, it is more powerful, but has a slower startup. However, it is the least powerful in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, now dealing 10% (early hit), 14% (clean hit) and 11% (late hit). Dark Samus's version of the move is virtually the same. In Zero Suit Samus's Down Air Attack, the '''Slash DiveSuper Smash Bros. Ultimate Tips, she will momentarily pause in midair, before shooting herself down diagonally, leg first. While powerful, it is a risky meteor smash above air as Zero Suit Samus can launch herself to her death if not careful. Because of the game's physics, if Zero Suit Samus is still affected by knockback when she uses the Slash Dive, she will not descend during the attack but instead kick downward while stalling in the air. It deals 5% damage in the air and upon landing, and 4% when grounded in Brawl. When it connects with a midair opponent, the attack becomes a meteor smash, and landing causes a second hit. In 3DS/''Wii U'', the attack deals more damage: 6% in the air and 5% on the ground and landing. Ridley's Down Air Attack is also a meteor smash, where he stretches his feet downward and slams into the ground. It only does 12% damage, but appears to be capable of KOing an opponent with high damage, making it an attractive finishing move. Official data ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Prima Official Game Guide'' Samus Damage 10~14% Samus swings her arm cannon in an arc below her. This attack can have a meteor effect. Zero Suit Samus Damage 5~6% Max Damage 11.5% : 2 Hits This attack sends Zero Suit Samus diagonally downward with a fast kick that can meteor smash. Anyone around her as she hits the ground will also take damage. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Tips ;Zero Suit Samus: Slash Dive (Down Air Attack) :"This move sends Zero Suit Samus diagonally downward while attacking. When she lands, the impact damages enemies around her." Gallery SSB3DS Samus Down Air.jpeg|Samus's Meteor Cannon in 3DS SSBWU Zamus Slash Dive.png|Zero Suit Samus's Slash Dive in Wii U SSBU Dark Samus Meteor Cannon.png|Dark Samus's Down Air Attack in Ultimate References Category:Special Actions Category:Samus Aran Category:Zero Suit Samus Category:Ridley Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Super Smash Bros.